


and purple streaks too

by wickedlyklaining



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, long haired dean stans raise your hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlyklaining/pseuds/wickedlyklaining
Summary: dean grows his hair. that's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	and purple streaks too

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a fluffy mountain-man jackles with long hair. 
> 
> i wrote this in a hurry for tumblr because i had to celebrate jackles looking like a mountain king and surrounded by snow. 
> 
> enjoy the fluff! xo

* * *

dean spends months without cutting his hair.

it starts to grow over his ears and where it would spike up it is now starting to form a fluffy wave of brown that curves towards the right side of his face. sam brings it up sometimes, asks him about how he doesn’t seem to mind the long hair now that he’s the one wearing it and the truth is dean just...really likes it. 

as much as he would like to deny it keeping his hair short was impossible. he’d always had to chop it off at least once a month because apparently it’s in the winchester gene to have it easy when it comes to growing your hair out. sammy had taken advantage of that and now it was dean’s turn. 

sam teases for a few days but mostly drops it after he realises maybe dean will be the one buying the conditioner now. 

jack is pleasantly surprised. he likes dean with longer hair and keeps asking him to dye it. dean suspects claire is behind all the begging for a streak of blue hair but he’ll let it slide for now. specially since he’ll be lying if he were to say he wouldn’t rock a goddamn streak of blue hair. 

charlie is completely enamoured with the new look and fully supports jack when he pulls out a magazine with an interesting variety of hair looks involving pastel colors. 

dean kinda likes the purple streaks now too. 

and cas...well, cas gets handsy. it doesn’t happen at first. actually cas doesn’t really seem to notice dean’s hair getting longer. they see each other every morning while scrambling eggs and warming up coffee, later while cleaning the bunker and organising the library, at lunch over some new salad sam is trying, driving for groceries before it’s too late, at night chatting over a couple of beers. 

dean knows his hair is now long enough to fall over his eyes when the wind is too strong or he moves his head too much, and so it would be impossible not to notice such a big change. it’s been twelve years of short spiky hair, surely cas would notice. 

dean is pretty sure he doesn’t.

but then, one night, when sam and jack are locked with charlie in the ‘dean-cave’ having a hunger games marathon, cas sits next to dean on the kitchen table and without any kind of warning places gentle fingers at the nape of dean’s neck. 

“your hair is long” he says. no more than a fact. 

“jeez, man.” dean says, only half startled, too occupied trying to supress the shivers cas’ fingers are causing. “give me some warning, would ya?” 

cas doesn’t drop his fingers, he actually starts gently combing them through the little mullet that is beginning to cover dean’s neck. “sorry, i thought we agreed on meeting here for coffee after dinner.” 

“we did, cas.” dean very pointedly tries not to push back into cas’ touch. “you just startled me, that’s all.” 

cas doesn’t reply, he just sits there, fingers dancing through dean’s hair, he touches a very well hidden ticklish spot and dean squirms. “dude, stop.” he says, his voice almost too weak to be serious. “you’re tickling me.” 

cas’ fingers stop and dean quickly turns to look at him, he is now regretting having said that. cas doesn’t seem upset, just disappointed. “sorry, i like your hair like this.” 

dean chuckles and moves one hand to grab cas’ fingers, he guides them to bury on the side of his head where the hair is messy and soft. “just don’t tickle me, big guy.”

cas smiles, bright and sweet. his fingers bury into dean’s hair and his thumb moves gently over dean’s cheekbone. “you are beautiful, dean.” he breathes out after a few seconds.

dean feels a shiver run through his body and if he surges forward to kiss cas it’s only because sometimes looking into his eyes, filled with adoration and care, is too much. 


End file.
